The Awakening
by The s b
Summary: X'He died smiling, thinking that life...life was just a dream after all.' What if life is just a dream we need to wake up from?


Just a little something I had to get out of my system. Another one of those teary 'what if''s. What if two mutants, working for a not so just cause had a chance of escaping? Redemption. New beginings and all that crap. But what if 'true emotion' doesn't necessarily lead to a 'happily ever after'.

What if life is just a dream we need to wake up from?

* * *

**The Awakening **

So far everything had gone according to his plans. Clutching the golden disc he adjusted his shades nervously. It wasn't like him to be nervous though. A life of training tends to do that to you. You ignore danger, learn to live with it, love it even. What other call reality becomes strangely surreal to you. You're numb.

And that's exactly how he was. Until he met Her.

He could go over all the reasons life started for him that day. He could start dwelling pointlessly on the past, the burning sensations they had shared, the future they could have. The idyllic reality they created for one another, each being the escape from the numbness.

But he wouldn't.

Because the price for their future was much too high.

Yet he still decided to pay it, without even batting an eye.

He slammed the door, furious with himself for the self indulged guilt-trip. The disc hung heavy in his pocket, reminding him of what he had done in the name of...what? Love? No that couldn't be it. Lust? Companionship? Whatever the answer might be he didn't care to know it. Not yet anyway. Maybe if he was fast enough he could still convince her to come. They could be free now, both of them. If only he got to her first...

Having made his decision he lit up with the tip of his finger and moved towards his bike. Realising he didn't have time for a smoke he threw it away carelessly. She hated that habit anyway. He was just about to hop on the bike and escape his tormenting conscious when suddenly he saw her.

There she was, standing in front of the roach motel in all her battled glory. The rain soaked her completely wet, smearing the heavy make up all over her features. It was still pouring down her face, mixing with tears and dried up blood, idly repainting the white of her bangs.

He was the one who tainted them.

He almost grimaced but her very presence had a calming effect on him. Even if he was seconds away from death.

' So dis is it den? De end of de road...'

She was truly a sight to see. Even standing there, in the rain, in her torn bloodied uniform and his old brown trench coat, which had really seen better days, he still found her absolutely gorgeous.

" So it's true then."

Her cold, raspy tone instantly brought him back to reality.

"You betrayed us."

It wasn't a question.

Even though, not so long ago, her face was contorted in dismay it was now completely expressionless. Void of any emotion.

" It's not what y' t'ink Anna-"

"Is it now?"

Ever so slowly she reached back to the hidden back pocket of his coat. Even before she pulled out the gun he knew what was comming. It was nice of her though. He always enjoyed the subtly of a kill, opposed to her neck breaking tendencies.

' Figures, dey'd send her...'

He didn't miss the irony of it all. Having taught her everything she knew, he was fully aware that he didn't stand a chance. At this point, it was no use trying to reason with her. It didn't matter that he was trying to do what was best for them. What was best for her. When it came down to it, all that mattered was that by trying to salvage a dream, in the name of what they had, he betrayed the cause.

Laughing humorlessly he hung his head.

" I hope dat...dat once y' repay your 'debt', after _dis _mission is over, dat dey'll let y' dissappear. An' if dey don'... jus' go! Please Anna, dat is all I ask of y'."

She didn't respond. He didn't expect her to. She aimed the gun at him steadily, pointing straight at the heart. Of course, it had to be the heart.

And then he smiled at her, the first genuine smile he had given her in months. He didn't have to pretend anymore, no more secrets.

The silver bullet shot straight through him, leaving a gorgeous scarlet river in it's wake. A nice clean job, just the way he liked it.

He didn't register hitting the ground up until she crouched over him letting her own mask slip. Her face was still expressionless but her icy emerlands betrayed her, smiling down at him in desolate gratitude. She bent her head down giving him one last, deadly kiss.

" Thank you."

Those two simple words made him realise that it was all too beautifull to ever come true.

He died smiling, thinking that life... life was just a dream after all.

* * *

hmmm drama/romance or plain tragedy? 

So... shall I continue?

I'm considering a **prequel** to this one but honeslty, wouldn't it just screw things up?


End file.
